1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements and an electronic device includes such optical imaging lens set of five lens elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the photography modules of various portable electronic products, such as optical imaging lens elements or an image sensor . . . develop quickly, and the shrinkage of mobile phones and digital cameras also makes a greater and greater demand for the miniaturization of the photography module. With the development and shrinkage of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor element (CMOS), the optical imaging lens set installed in the photography module shrinks to meet the demands as well. However, good optical properties, such as the system aberration, as well as production cost and production feasibility should be taken into consideration, too. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0176049, 2011/0316969 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 all disclose an optical imaging lens set structure of five lens elements with the first lens element of negative refractive power. Further, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0254029, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-281760, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M 369459 and 1268360 all disclose an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements with a thicker fifth lens element. Also, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0069455, 2012/0087019, 2012/0087020, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-224521, 2010-152042, 2010-026434 and Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201215942, 201213926 all disclose a structure of five lens elements, but the total air gaps among the lens elements in the optical imaging lens set is too large to be acceptable. In particular, the total length of the optical imaging lens set of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-281760 is even over 16 mm. These disclosed dimensions do not show good examples of the shrinkage of portable electronic products, such as mobile phones and digital cameras.